Problem: This pattern is made from toothpicks. If the pattern is continued by adding two toothpicks to the previous stage, how many toothpicks are used to create the figure for the $15^{th}$ stage?

[asy]draw((0,0)--(7.5,13)--(-7.5,13)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(-15,0)--(-7.5,13)--cycle);
label("stage 2",(-4,0),S);
draw((-23,0)--(-30.5,13)--(-38,0)--cycle);
label("stage 1",(-30,0),S);
draw((12,0)--(19.5,13)--(27,0)--cycle);
draw((19.5,13)--(34.5,13)--(27,0)--cycle);
draw((34.5,13)--(27,0)--(42,0)--cycle);
label("stage 3",(27,0),S);
[/asy]
Explanation: There are 3 used in the first stage, and 2 in every stage thereafter.  Thus, for the 15th stage, there will be $3 + 2(14) = \boxed{31}$ toothpicks used.